


Sidekick

by Gogeta1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: A parody of one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles shorts from 2003. Mokuba challenges Duke a bet if Mokuba gives up on reading comics. But when Duke loses the bet, he has to do something for Mokuba.





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the teenage mutant ninja turtles shorts from 2003, right? It's my first time making a parody fic. Mokuba is my one favorite characters in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the characters in the story. All belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. 

"Still got your head buried in that funny book? Mokuba, comic books are for losers. I'd wish you'd give them up already." Duke said when he saw Mokuba still reading comics. "You wanna bet, Duke?" Mokuba asked. "What's in your small mind?" Duke asked. "Heads. I give up comics. Tails, you.... well I'll think of something. Not chickened, are you." Mokuba said, taunting Duke by making chicken sounds as he flips a quarter and Duke snatches the coin from Mokuba's hand. "I will bet. Heads." Duke said as he flips the coin and swat it to his arm. As Duke uncovers his hand, he was shocked that the quarter landed on tails. "No. No! I can't believe I lost!" Duke exclaimed. "You know what else you're gonna believe? What you gotta do for me." Mokuba said as he whispered something in Duke's ear.

Meanwhile at night...

"We are the scourge of the criminal underworld! Mokuba said. 

"Put a sock in it!!" said a tired person. 

"I am Super Duelist, a long with his team sidekick, Dice Boy. Mokuba said as he opens the door for Duke in a superhero costume, making Duke embarrassed. "I got your sidekick right here!" Duke said as he kicks Mokuba on the side of his stomach. "I guess it's not a good time to tell you, if we clip a coin." Mokuba said. "Why you...!" Duke yelled as he chases Mokuba 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Mokuba is my favorite character. I make more fanfics in the future.


End file.
